


Hay que seguir, rugiendo como panteras.

by komadreja



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer partido de Tim Riggins en los Panthers, es viernes y Dillon ruge. //Pre-serie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay que seguir, rugiendo como panteras.

Dillon es un pueblo pequeño, un lugar como otro cualquiera en Texas, o en el mundo. Calles peatonales, algunas tiendas de ropa, escuelas repletas de niños, institutos llenos de hormonas. Eso es Dillon la mayor parte del tiempo. Un lugar aburrido. El infierno.

   
Luego están esos otros días. Los viernes.

   
Cada viernes Dillon bulle, grita y aguanta la respiración. Cada viernes hay partido. El estadio se llena de gritos y esperanza. Los corazones vitorean a los Panthers.

   
Tim Riggins, número 33, su primer partido, no está nervioso pero algo ruge en su estómago. El coach da las últimas indicaciones, grita las jugadas como si lo que les espera fuese la guerra y pudieran perder más de una vida en el campo de batalla.  _Qué sabrá él de la guerra._  Lo ignora. Tampoco es que pueda escuchar mucho bajo el casco. Le pica el pelo, la cabeza, lo que sea. Es molesto el uniforme, pero lo lleva con orgullo. Su primer partido y no está nervioso, pero por alguna razón no puede dejar de mirar esa marca en la pared. La “P” de Panthers y sentir cosquillas, en el estómago.

   
Jason Street, número 6, quaterback y capitán del equipo. Parece atento a las indicaciones del Coach, lo mira y asiente, con la sonrisa amplia, como si hubiera nacido para ello. Ha nacido para ello. No le da importancia, el fútbol le sale natural, no se siente el mejor (aunque lo es) porque cree que no ha hecho nada especial para sentirse protagonista. Ha sudado como los demás, corre como los demás, es uno más. Lo sería si no fuera Jason Street. Quiere creer que todos aman el fútbol como él, pero no es así. Cuando Jason pisa el césped se olvida de todo, corre como el que más, suda como el mejor. Hay algo en él, energía en estado puro, una mezcla de adrenalina y concentración, brilla como una estrella. Hace explotar a las masas.

   
El papel de la pancarta cruje y los Panthers la atraviesan. El estadio se pone en pie, grita, ruge y es extraño que con tanto ruido, Tim no lo escuche. Siente las vibraciones en la carne, entre la piel y se cuela por los recovecos de la ropa, siente la energía, los vítores, los aplausos, pero no oye nada. El silencio retumba en sus oídos. Nunca en su vida había sentido nada igual, nunca se había sentido parte de nada. Hoy. Viernes, es un Panthers. Que empiece el partido.

 

***

   
En el vestuario reina el peor de los silencios. El de la derrota. No jugaron mal, lo dieron todo, se dejaron la piel en la hierba, corrieron cada yarda y pelearon por el balón. No hay nada que nadie pueda reprocharles. “Un mal día” ataja el Coach y con “a las duchas” da por finalizada la reunión.

   
Caras largas, algunos llantos reprimidos. De fondo suena el crepitar del agua contra las baldosas, los chicos se duchan, no hay risas como de costumbre, sólo agua cayendo, golpeando las espaldas doloridas de jóvenes que aún no saben encajar derrotas, agua caliente que hace arder las heridas y los corazones.

   
Jason lo ve, quieto, sucio, aún con el equipaje puesto. Tim está sentado justo donde lo dejó, acariciando el casco entre las manos, con el pelo sobre la cara y la mirada perdida. Se cambia de ropa muy despacio, mirando de reojo a su amigo, mientras el vestuario se vacía.

   
“¿Estás bien?” Le pregunta, aunque conoce la respuesta. No está bien. “Sí, tranquilo” Tim levanta la mirada y fuerza una sonrisa. No, no está para nada bien. Jason se acerca, se agacha a su lado y le tiende un balón. “Huélelo”

   
\- ¿Qué?

   
\- Que lo huelas.

   
Y lo dice totalmente en serio, como si oler balones fuese un hábito de lo más normal. Tim lo hace, porque está cansado o porque “vale, si Jason me lo pide, lo hago” es así como funcionan, se necesitan, se conocen y se obedecen. Dentro y fuera del campo. Agarra el balón, con las dos manos, sobre los vértices, algo torpe pero decidido, lo acerca a su nariz y aspira. Es entonces cuando ocurre, Tim Riggins sonríe, Tim Riggins lo entiende. Se le eriza la piel, el olor del cuero lo desborda. Llora con el balón aún entre las manos, con la sonrisa más sincera. “Era mi primer partido” Jason lo abraza, fuerte, como se abrazan los amigos, intentando recomponerlo, unir todas las piezas de un Tim roto por la derrota. “No será el último, Timmy. Ya pasó Timmy. Jugaste muy bien, campeón”

   
Y es verdad. Hay veces que no importa el marcador, hay días que aunque des lo máximo, no logras alcanzar el resultado esperado. No es culpa de nadie, no es una derrota, sólo un bache. Hay que seguir, rugiendo como panteras.

   
Dillon es un pueblo pequeño, un lugar como otro cualquiera, pero Dillon tiene algo que otros no tienen. Dillon tiene los “viernes”, a los “Panthers” y el gran cielo de Texas. La esperanza de que tiene que haber “algo” más allá de Dillon, más allá del infierno. Algo grande que los impulsa a mirar hacia arriba y a no dejarse aplastar, con la mirada clara y el corazón repleto.

 


End file.
